


Tymczasowy środek przeciwbólowy

by noemiharpia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stiles przez kilka ostatnich dni czuł się nieco osłabiony i możliwe, że od czasu do czasu czuł dziwne drapanie w gardle. Jednak z typową dla siebie beztroską zepchnął wizytę u lekarza na dalszy plan. W końcu było tyle innych ważnych spraw!





	Tymczasowy środek przeciwbólowy

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles na początku tego one shota to tak jakby ja ;)  
> Za mną zapalenie krtani i gardła... koszmar. Tylko niestety nie miałam przy sobie takiego skutecznego środka przeciwbólowego.
> 
> * Tekst może zawierać trochę błędów, ale obiecuję, że poprawię jak tylko znajdę chwilę.  
> Jak widzicie coś bardzo rażącego to możecie dać znać.

*******

Stiles przez kilka ostatnich dni czuł się nieco osłabiony i możliwe, że od czasu do czasu dziwnie drapało go  w gardle. Jednak z typową dla siebie beztroską zepchnął wizytę u lekarza na dalszy plan. W końcu było tyle innych ważnych spraw!

Rozwiązywanie kolejnych zagadek i ganianie po lesie za kolejnym zdziczałym wilkołakiem, albo nimfą rzucającą miłosne zaklęcie na prawo i lewo. Niestety na Petera też. ( zwłaszcza to ostatnie było zajmujące) Starszy Hale nagle stał się bardzo przytulaśny i zachowywał się niczym upalony hipis.

Jednak gdy Stilinski obudził się w sobotę nad ranem przeklinał sam siebie za ignorowanie symptomów choroby. Jego gardło paliło żywym ogniem, a głowa bolała tak jakby ktoś od środka chciał rozłupać ją na dwie części. Ledwie podniósł się z łóżka i powlókł się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakichś tabletek przeciwbólowych. Kilka minut później miał ochotę płakać, bo to jasne, że podczas jego pobytu w akademiku ojciec nie domyślił się żeby uzupełnić braki w ich domowej apteczce.

Zaparzył sobie herbatę z cytryną i miodem. Zrezygnowany usiał przy stole w kuchni, grzejąc ręce o gorący kubek i zastanawiał się, co złego zrobił komuś w tym roku, że pokarało go chorobą w środku wakacji? Jakoś nie umiał wymyślić nic wystarczająco strasznego... może raz czy dwa zostawił brudne skarpetki w pokoju pod łóżkiem, a jego współlokator mordował go za to wzrokiem przez tygodnie.

\- Nie śpisz? Jest piąta rano, na litość Boską synu i w dodatku środek twoich wakacji... chwilowo żaden intruz nie pałęta się po Beacon Hills. Nie powinieneś no nie wiem: ODPOCZYWAĆ?

\- Jestem chory. - wycharczał z trudem. AUĆ.

\- To dlaczego nic nie łykniesz? Za wcześnie żeby jechać do lekarza... chyba, że chcesz żebym zadzwonił do Melissy? - młodszy pokręcił przecząco głową, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo jego żołądek boleśnie się skurczył i Stiles ledwie zdążył dopaść zlewu. Można powiedzieć, że poczuł smak tej herbatki dwa razy...

\- Synu? - Szeryf wydawał się mocno zaniepokojony, a gdy Stiles lekko zachwiał się na nogach szybko pomógł mu z powrotem usiąść.

\- Chyba muszę się położyć.- Ból głowy jeszcze bardziej się nasilił i wydawało mu się, że całe pomieszczenie się trzęsie. Z opóźnieniem dotarło do niego, że to nie kuchnia tylko on sam.

 

*******

Jakimś cudem i z niewielką pomocą ojca udało się Stilesowi dotrzeć do własnego pokoju, gdzie od razu zapakował się do łóżka i przykrył się kołdrą aż po same uszy.

\- Stiles? - głos ojca docierał do niego jakby z pod wody, albo z dużej odległości. Cichy i zniekształcony. - Zadzwoniłem do Scotta, ale Melissa ma dyżur. Powiedział, że... - Dalszego ciągu już jednak nie słyszał. Zasnął.

Obudził się kiedy zrobiło mu się zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. Nie otwierając oczu próbował jakoś zrzucić z siebie kołdrę, ale ta trzymał się go kurczowo i jakby obejmowała. _Huh?_ To nieco dziwne, bo od kiedy to nakrycia obezwładniają swoich użytkowników niczym zapaśnik, przeciwnika na ringu? Wciąż znajdował się w tym przyjemnym miejscu pomiędzy jawą, a snem. Miał wielką ochotę, żeby z powrotem odlecieć w objęcia Morfeusza. Niestety ta koszmarna, przytulaśna kołdra mu w tym przeszkadzała. Było mu o wiele za ciepło i miał wrażenie, że z każdą minutą temperatura rosła w górę.

 

\- Ugh! - warknął kiedy kolejny raz nie udało mu się pozbyć przykrycia.

\- Stiles przestań się rzucać. - usłyszał dobrze znany, gburowaty głos.

\- Derek?!

\- Nie... Duch święty. - Stilinski doskonale mógł sobie wyobrazić jego krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Sarkazm jest mój wilczku. - Mruknął zszokowany

\- Aha. - Hale nie wydawał się być zainteresowany wdawaniem się w rozmowy, ale Stiles naprawdę potrzebował paru odpowiedzi.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Jesteś chory.

\- No i? Co to ma wspólnego z tym, że zachowujesz się jak moja kołderka? A właśnie! Mógłbyś odrobinę no nie wiem... ostudzić kaloryfer? Inaczej za chwile się usmażę jak stek na patelni. - Derek prychnął, ale posłusznie nieco się odsunął. - Uff.

\- Nie ma za co. - Hale na pewno wywrócił oczami. Stiles założyłby się o to nawet za swoje całoroczne kieszonkowe. - Robię za twój tymczasowy środek przeciwbólowy... nie czujesz się lepiej?

 

Stiles przez chwilę skupił się na swoim organizmie i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że faktycznie głowa i gardło bolą go o wiele mniej i nawet wyjdę się silniejszy.

\- Yeah o wiele lepiej. Dziękuję... Ty nie wiesz, co to przeziębienie, ale to trochę tak jakbyś nawdychał się sproszkowanego tojadu.

\- Nie, nie wiem co to ludzkie choroby, ale jestem bardzo dobrze zaznajomiony z bólem.

\- Pamiętam... postrzały wam nie służą. - mruknął młodszy.

\- Uhm. - westchnął. - Melissa będzie dopiero rano, więc jakoś musisz się ze mną tyle przemęczyć. Może to nie jest dla ciebie całkiem komfortowe przytulać się z innym facetem, ale blokuję objawy, a nie leczę chorobę... Kilka godzin i odzyskasz swoją przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Co?

\- Mnie to aż tak nie przeszkadza, bo widzisz u wilkołaków w stadzie dotyk jest czymś naturalnym i potrzebnym.

\- Czy ja zasugerowałem, że coś mi nie odpowiada?

\- Niby nie, ale wydajesz się zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony.

\- Nie lubię być chory, a już szczególnie gdy mam wakacje i chwilę na spędzenie czasu z przyjaciółmi. Poza tym, to raczej ty mógłbyś mieć coś przeciwko... nie jestem innym wilkołakiem no i całkiem hetero też nie.

\- Masz jeszcze kilka tygodni... Zdążycie się wyszaleć. - Zapewnił starszy - Czekaj: CO?!

\- Uhm, tak widzisz ja jestem bi, ale spokojnie nie zmacam cię jeśli nie chcesz. Nie molestuję pruderyjnych wilkołaków wbrew ich woli...

\- A za zgodą? - Stiles zaśmiał się krotko.

\- Wtedy to nie byłoby molestowanie tylko macanie Derek. - Hale przewrócił go na plecy i dźwignął się na łokciu żeby znaleźć się tuż nad nim.

\- A Lydia?

\- Ma MIT... no i okazało się, że jesteśmy o wiele lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż parą... wiesz, to tak jakbyś bardzo długo gonił jakiś nieuchwytny cel, a kiedy w końcu go dopadasz okazuję się, że gra nie była warta świeczki.

\- Jednak czasami trzeba spróbować i dopiero wtedy wie się na pewno. Podjąć ryzyko, bo inaczej się nie da.

\- Tak? - Derek tylko błysnął ząbkami w zadziwiająco szerokim uśmiechu. Było coś podniecającego i niebezpiecznego w jego, jasno niebieskich oczach.

*******

Mellisa McCall jako pierwsza odkryła coś niezwykłego i przez kolejny tydzień chodziła dziwnie zadowolona i rozchichotana. Wystarczyło tylko wspomnienie tych dwóch gagatków, których przyłapała śpiących w bardzo (nie)przyjacielskim uścisku.


End file.
